Merry Christmas, Duckling
by hylianprincessZ
Summary: "When you stop making me angry! It's Christmas for Nayru's sake!" I cried, crossing my arms. I was blushing, again I know, this guy doesn't know how much power he had over me. The fact that he had any power over me made me angry, even if we were going out. He pouted at me, and wrapped his arm around me yet again. AU Christmas one-shot. Zelink!


**Merry Christmas everyone! Wow, I actually got something written and published on time. Well that's because I finally got that laptop I was talking about! So I thought I'd celebrate and give you a special Christmas one-shot! Please enjoy!**

* * *

Merry Christmas, Duckling

_He's late. _ I thought. Here I was standing at the Hyrule Train Station out in the freezing cold waiting for him, and he couldn't even show up on time. I sighed, shoving my hand back into my pocket. It wasn't so much the temperature as the wind, which blew right into your soul, leaving icy crystals behind. I shivered, cursing my stupid boyfriend under my breath.

"What was that Zellie?" said a stupid, but all too familiar voice. Link wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and turned me slightly, looking straight into my eyes.

"Shut it, dork. I'm mad at you." I growled, turning my face from his piercing blue eyes.

"I noticed," he chuckled, "I guess right now I should be apologizing to you about being late?"

I snorted, and squirmed out of his grasp. I walked down the train platform, towards the ticket booth.

"Wait, Zelda! You forgot something," Link called jogging up to me. He held a Christmas bag in his hand, with tiny little Santa Claus' all over it. I flushed and ripped it from his hands. That twerp! He must've looked!

"Hey, this is your Christmas present." I said; inspecting it to make sure nothing was out of place.

"Oh, sorry."

I snorted again; satisfied that he actually hadn't looked. I continued walking to the ticket booth, my breath hanging as mist in the air. Link stayed behind me, giving me space.

_He better or he may find himself living without a head. Not that he had one to begin with._

I giggled at the thought, and the ticket woman looked at me strangely.

"Uhm, what do you need?" she asked.

"Two tickets to Termina, please."

"There you are, that'll be 50 rupees."

I cursed inwardly I only brought 45! When did they raise the prices? I turned to Link, a slight blush on my face. He looked down at me blankly, his blue eyes shining in the lamplight.

"H-hey, Link? Can I borrow 5 rupees?" I asked shyly. I really hated borrowing money from people; I always worked so hard for mine, so taking others was like a stab in the back. He smirked,

"Sure, if I can get an 'I forgive you' kiss in return."

I flushed a deep red. That idiot! Why does he purposely embarrass me out in public?

"F-fine." I growled, taking the blue rupee from him after he got it out of his wallet. I handed the 50 rupees over to the ticket woman, and retrieved our tickets.

"Here," I said, handing him his.

"Thanks, Zellie!" he sang cheerfully, pecking me on the cheek. I was sure my face was a tomato right then, and I wanted to throttle him. I ground my teeth, repressing that stupid girly smile that other couples gave each other. Link and I weren't like that, we were more… dysfunctional. However, dysfunctional families always work out the best, or at least that's what I heard. Link and I hadn't really gotten anywhere in our relationship, even though we've been dating for a little over 2 years now.

"Hey, what're you thinking about?" he asked me, placing his arm around my shoulder.

"N-nothing!" I said, a little too quickly. He chuckled, but let the topic drop. Instead, we watched the train pull into the station, and boarded. Link led me to our seats, and thankfully let me have the window seat. I get motion sickness really easily, and it always went away faster if I had something to divert my attention, like the blurring scenery. Before the train could start moving though, Link leaned into my personal space, which he did _a lot_, and whispered in my ear.

"When am I going to get my payement?" he teased, chewing softly on my ear. I groaned and turned to him, a frown on my face.

"When you stop making me angry! It's Christmas for Nayru's sake!" I cried, crossing my arms. I was blushing, again I know, this guy doesn't know how much power he had over me. The fact that he had _any_ power over me made me angry, even if we were going out. He pouted at me, and wrapped his arm around me yet again.

"Aww, but Zellie you're so cute when you're angry!"

I grumbled something incoherent and turned back to the window. We had started to move, and I already wasn't feeling well. I had no idea how Link talked me into going to Termina for Christmas, last year we stayed in Hyrule and it was magical. I looked down at his present at my feet. We both had agreed to pick out a silly present for each other, something bizarre and so awful, we could just laugh at it. I had decided on a pair of duck salt and pepper shakers. I had found them in a consignment shop, and I literally started to cry from laughing at them so hard. I knew he would get an even bigger kick out of them then I would, and I was looking forward to it. I glanced over at him, and couldn't help but notice that there was no present in his lap. He was empty handed, looking down the train car at the various passengers. He noticed me staring at him, and he smiled. I raised my eyebrows, but said nothing and turned back to the window.

My friends had often wondered how Link and I stayed together for so long, seeing as I get angry and upset with him often. We make it work though, and I make up for all the times I get angry at him in one way or another, and it usually ends up with him embarrassing me, but I digress.

Urgh, I felt so gross. Link patted my shoulder softly, hoping most likely to make me feel better. I turned to him, too sick to be annoyed by him breaking my train of thought. He looked at me slightly concerned,

"You okay?" he asked. I nodded, we would soon be in Termina. I hoped.

Finally, about ten minutes later, the train came to a slow stop. Over the intercom, a voice rang out saying that they had stopped at Termina Station.

"Finally!" I cried jumping up, I grabbed Link's present and him and I walked off onto the platform. The air had gotten colder, and I pulled my winter coat closer to me with my free hand, snuggling my nose into the collar. Link took my wrist and led me off the platform to a taxi that was already waiting. We got in, me first, then him. At least he was being courteous.

"Driver, to the Tetraforce Restaurant please," Link said. The driver nodded, putting the car in drive. We were soon speeding down the Termina State Highway towards the restaurant. So that's what Link was excited about. The Tetraforce Restaurant was a huge and upscale restaurant with high class food and dining experience. To get a seat, you need to call in at least three weeks in advance to the day you're actually dining. And trying to get one on Christmas? That's 2 months in advance, at least. I won't lie, I was impressed. Link had connections, and Christmas was looking much better.

We drove for about twenty minutes before we finally arrived at the restaurant. It was large and upscale, with a large balcony that could be used for wedding parties. In the foyer, there were cream walls with gold trim and a large crystal chandelier, and this was where people just waited for their table. Link and I stood there, a small line in front of us. The place was efficient, I'll admit, because it took 2 minutes tops for us to be led to our seats. The dining areas were even grander, with five forks, three spoons, and three knives. They had fancy bread and cloth knapkins, and in the center of the table was a large crystal ball that was actually a vase with a large bouquet of Red roses. I wasn't used to such grandeur, so everything fascinated me for at least twenty minutes.

Almost as soon as we sat down, a waitress came over to us, a big white smile on her face.

"Good evening!" she chirped, "what can I get you folks to drink tonight?"

Link thought a moment, "I'll have your best chardonnay."

I glowered, he didn't even need to pick up the drink menu! I picked up mine and perused it for a few moments. My eyes landed on a very festive drink.

"I'll take the Egg Nog cocktail, please." I said, happy I made a decision. The waitress smiled, and said she would be right back with our drinks. I turned to Link, who sat across from me, and took his hand.

"Soo, what's with all the grandeur?" I asked, smiling slyly.

He looked at me blankly, "Isn't it obvious? It's Christmas!"

I laughed, "Hah! You didn't go all out on my birthday, yet Christmas has you in a tizzy."

Link chuckled, rolling his eyes and choosing not to comment. He was hiding something, I was sure, because he was still excited, even though we were already in the restaurant. I picked up my menu, looking at him every now and then over the top of it, and looked at the choices.

_Buttered lobster tail with cheddar biscuits and assorted vegetables._

That sounded delicious, and I began to realize just how hungry I was. I looked at Link again, and saw he was looking at me as well.

"What?" I demanded, "is there something on my face?"

He laughed, "No! I was just thinking how gorgeous you look right now, all perplexed and hungry."

I blushed, there he goes again!

"E-enough!" I said, flicking my eyes back to the menu. _Oh, what in the Sacred Realm is wrong with him? Maybe he was dropped a lot as a child._

A few minutes later, the waitress came back with our drinks and placed them before us. She took out her notebook and pen, and looked at the two of us inquiringly.

"What can I get you two?"

"I'll get the buttered lobster tail with the cheddar biscuits." I said, handing her my menu.

"Okay, and you sir?"

"Umm, you know what? I'll get the same thing as Zellie here."

The waitress flashed another white smile, "Okay! I'll get this to the kitchen and it'll be right out."

We thanked her, and she walked off with our menus. I turned to Link, looking him in the eyes. He gazed back at me, and I got lost for a bit, in those blue eyes. When I came to, I smiled and leaned forward, kissing him on the nose.

"There's your payment." I joked. He laughed too, throwing his head back, which caused his blonde hair to shake about merrily. I felt happy, all the motion sickness finally out of my system. I had no doubt in my mind that I loved Link, and that he loved me. We spent the next twenty minutes staring into each other's eyes and holding hands. It wasn't until the food came out that we broke the reverie.

If there is one thing I listen to more than Link, it's my stomach. When that food was place in front of me, all sizzly and warm with the flavors bursting like mini supernovas on my plate, I shoveled that stuff down! If it hadn't been the fact we were in a seven star restaurant or whatever, I might've downed that ambrosia-like food in about five minutes. But since we were in a fancy shmancy restaurant, I held back and finished in ten. Link always laughs at me when we eat, which causes me to get angry by the way, and tonight was no exception.

"I never know what's more impressive," he says, wiping a tear from his eye, "how fast you eat or the fact that the whole restaurant is staring at you."

They weren't, he was joking. I swear. Also, may I just say that I didn't punch Link in the arm when he said that. I totally kept my cool and smiled like some hyped up kokiri child.

Anyway, I glared at him and he quieted, rubbing his shoulder and returning to eating his lobster tail. When he was finally done, it took him like twenty minutes (goddesses he's a slow eater) the waitress came back and took our plates.

"Can I interest you in any desserts tonight?" she asked. Link nodded, a small smile playing on the end of his lips.

"Yes, you can. I believe there is a cake waiting for me and my girlfriend in the kitchen? One addressed to a certain Mr. Link Avalon?" Link asked; a knowing smile on his face. I was confused; I didn't know you could reserve cakes in a fancy restaurant. Must be a rich people thing.

The waitress nodded, taking a quick glance at me. She walked off quickly towards the kitchen. I watched her go, and then turned my attention to Link.

"What was that about?" I demanded. Link was acting suspicious, and it was making me angry. He didn't meet my eyes, a slight blush playing on his cheeks. Well, this was different. I watched with growing unease as the waitress brought back Link's cake. It didn't look special, just a normal cake with chocolate frosting and a Santa on top. The Santa held a sac, which was abnormally large, and in it were little gifts. I subconsciously thought about how cute it was, but it was cut short when Link actually reached into the sac and brought out one of the little presents.

It was a small box, it couldn't hold anything large, but it was too big for a set of earrings or anything like that. It was to my amazement that Link got out of his chair, stood before me, and… got on one knee.

I didn't know what to do, I just stared white eyed and amazed as he opened the little box. In it was probably the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. It was silver, with tiny diamonds lining the outside, and in the middle was a huge diamond, about the size of my pinky nail, that sparkled and shimmered in the light.

I began to cry, my mascara ran and I'm pretty sure that my face turned red and stayed that way. Link smiled, it was a soft smile, full of love and understanding,

"Well, Zellie? Do you think you can put up with me for the rest of eternity?"

I laughed, tears still running down my face. I was speechless, and I knew no words were going to come out of my mouth any time soon, so I simply nodded and held out my hand. Link smiled even brighter as he took the ring out of the box and placed it gently on my ring finger. I held it up in the light, fascinated by how it sparkled.

"T-thank you Link, Thank you soooo much. You definitely deserve your payment now."

I leaned towards him and kissed him fully on the lips, wrapping my arms around his neck. We smiled face to face, and pressed our foreheads together. I dimly remember people clapping and shouting congratulations. So even rich people feel joy for others, even those 'less fortunate' than them. Cool.

I pulled away from Link gently to admire the ring again. I couldn't fathom how many months he must've saved his paycheck just to buy it, and suddenly my duck salt and pepper shakers weren't so funny anymore. Link must've noticed me frown, so he took my hand from across the table and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"You're not chickening out, are you?" he asked.

I looked up at him quickly, "No! I'm so happy right now! I've been waiting for this since last year. It's just… I got you a really crappy gift and I… feel bad and all."

Link grinned, "Is that it? Hah! I love anything and everything you give me Zellie. You know that. So, speaking of, can I see this gift?"

I nodded glumly, reaching under the table to retrieve the stupid shakers. I handed the bag to him, and frowned the entire time it took him to open it: about ten seconds. When his brain registered what he had received, his face lit up and he let out the loudest laugh I had ever heard.

"Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahah aha! Oh sweet Nayru! These are awesome! Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahah aha!"

I chuckled lightly, still not happy with myself and my sucky Christmas present. Link leaned across the table and kissed me on the cheek.

"haha, no really Zel. I love it, thank you so much."

I smiled, Link was fantastic, annoying maybe, but still great. I looked forward to our life together, or as he put it 'eternity'. I just hoped that instead of me not being able to put up with him, he would be able to put up with me and my crazy mood swings.

The waitress brought our check over, and when it was paid, Link and I headed out the door. Random strangers kept congratulating us on our engagement, and all I could do was smile and nod. I was useless.

When we finally got outside, I saw that it had started to snow. Snowflakes had already begun to coat the ground, and the air smelled of winter. I was in such high spirits, I didn't even notice the cold as I reached out to catch some of the snowflakes. I gasped as my ring caught the light and flashed brightly.

"Look Link!" I cried, pointing to the ring, "it's like my own personal snowflake!"

Link smiled and kissed my head, "Yep, it does."

I grinned and looked up at him. We locked eyes for a couple moments before I leaned in and kissed him again. This one was longer, and more passionate. Link raised his hand and cupped my cheek, and I smiled into the kiss. We kissed for a couple more minutes before he finally pulled away and whispered into my ear.

"Merry Christmas duckling."

I laughed, it was a merry Christmas indeed.

* * *

**D'awww, I love them so much. Thanks for reading, and I hope your Christmas is wonderful and filled with family, friends and good cheer!**

**~Z~**


End file.
